


Meeting Baby John

by pepperpottsgoddessofmischief



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft and Harry meeting, baby john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief/pseuds/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sat in the hospital with his Mother, Mycroft gets bored and goes of a walk when he meets Harry Watson and her newly born little brother John. Little does Mycroft know that in twenty five years time his yet to be born little brother will meet Baby John again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Baby John

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little Johnlock story!

Mycroft Holmes was bored. He had been in that waiting room at the hospital for precisely four hours and thirty minutes and the doctor still had six patients to see before him and his pregnant mother. For a child who noticed anything and everything within twenty seconds of being in a packed room, this room was boring. The only interesting thing in this room was the young girl about his age with a short brown bob and green eyes, who kept walking into the room, looking around, annoyed and then walking out again. She had done that thirty four times in the past four hours. Mycroft wanted to find out what she was up to.  
"I'm going to the toilet Mummy." He said as he got up and walked away.  
"Ok Mycroft but don't go too far."  
"I won't Mummy."

The girl was walking back towards the new babies ward and Mycroft stopped, puzzled. Children weren't allowed on that ward unless their parents were with them. Where were the girls parents?  
"Harry there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"  
The girl turned towards the voice and smiled,  
"I've been for a walk daddy. I was very bored sat in the ward and it was too warm. So I want to look around."  
"Don't do that again Harry your Mother and I were out if our minds worrying about you."  
"How's John. Can we go home yet? I'm tiered."  
"Your little brother is fine we are going home this afternoon."  
"Yes!"  
The girl, Harry, jumped in to the air smiling broadly.  
"Are you coming back inside Harry or are you staying sat out here?"  
"I'm going to stay sat here daddy is that ok?"  
"Yes of cause but don't wanted off again."  
His warning was stern but he smiled at her innocent expression. Harry sat down on the bench by the door and Mycroft made his way towards the door and sat down on the bench next to her.  
"Hi."  
"Erm...Hi. Who are you?"  
"Mycroft Pascal Holmes," he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"Erm...you too, I'm Harry." She shook his hand. "What are you doing here?"  
"My mummy is just down there in the waiting room we'd been sat there for four hours and thirty minutes and it was boring. I saw you coming in a looking around and walking away. So I followed you to see what was the matter because I was board. What are you doing here?"  
"My little brother, he's just been born, John."  
"That's a nice name. My mummy's here for my little brother, Sherlock. My mum is three months along."  
"How old are you Mycroft?"  
"Nine."  
"Cool, I'm eleven. Do you want to come and see my little brother?"  
"Yes ok."  
They walked through the room to the bed nearest the window where a woman was sat feeding a little tiny baby from a bottle.  
"Hi mum how are you feeling now?"  
"Fine thanks Harry." That was when she noticed Mycroft. "Who's this?"  
"Mycroft Holmes Miss."  
He stuck his hand out again and Harry's mum shuck it.  
"How old are you Mycroft?"  
"I'm nine Miss."  
"Wow you act so much older and more mature. What are you doing in the hospital?"  
"My mum is here for her check up; she's three months pregnant. I've just found out I'm going to have a little brother. My parents have named him Sherlock Isaac Holmes."  
Harry's mum looked surprised to hear the nine year old talk like that. Most children she knew at nine were really naughty and didn't like talking at all.  
"I better go and find my mummy it was nice meeting you Miss and you Harry and it was also nice meeting your little brother John. I hope I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye."  
And with that Mycroft made his way back to the waiting room and his Mother.

Over thirty years later Mycroft Holmes remembered that day and smiled thinking about his younger brother and how close he had been to his new husband without even knowing about it. Before he was even born the universe was bringing Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson together.


End file.
